


Bonus round 1 - fill 3

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pegging, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "<a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3708593#cmt3708593">Remember when she fucked him against a wall so hard that he could barely breathe?</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 1 - fill 3

**Author's Note:**

> I made Seijuurou such a bro. They use pet names. Their dialogue is excruciating. I'm ashamed of myself.
> 
> ~~not everyone in the world is as bromosexual as I am and I might need to rein in the bro-ness a little~~
> 
> It's stressful to post this to AO3 unbeta'd instead of just as a comment! Someday I will edit this and it will be less atrocious but right now it is a fill for a prompt and that is all it can be atm. *cries for my integrity* SORRY OP I HOPE IT'S KIND OF WHAT YOU WANTED? A LITTLE? ORZ

“Ready for a second finger?”

Forearm thrown across his mouth, lying back naked on the couch with his eyes gently closed and knees wide apart, Seijuurou nodded. 

“Use your words,” Gou teased, stroking her second finger along the slick of lube that already trailed down his ass. Seijuurou sucked in a breath.

“Yeah,” he managed, “I’m ready. Ugh, I just want your cock already.”

Gou pulled her hand back slightly and pressed in slowly with both black-gloved fingers, twisting her wrist, loosening him up. “Be patient,” she smiled, working her wrist as he panted below her. “I don’t want to damage the goods.”

Seijuurou chuckled, which tightened him up around her, making both of them gasp. “Gou, babe,” he breathed, “come on. Hurry.”

Gou shook her head and _tsk_ ed. “So eager,” she remarked casually, running her free hand along his side, feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen against his ribcage. His cock curled gently towards his stomach, flushed and rigid, slickening as she warmed him up. “Three?”

Seijuurou nodded. She added a third finger.

Presently, after no small amount of urging on from the redhead Adonis sprawled out panting beneath her, Gou withdrew her digits, discarded her glove, and slid a bright red silicone dick into [her harness](https://www.myspare.com/product/sasha).

Seijuurou grinned up at her from the couch. “You look so fucking hot in that thing,” he said, “your ass looks amazing.”

Gou laughed. “Oh yeah?” She strutted over to the couch and put on fresh gloves, pouring lube into one palm and slicking it onto the silicone. “Well, don’t stop there.” She climbed back onto the couch. She ran the head of her dick against Seijuurou’s ass, and he groaned loudly. “Tell me more. You like the way I look?”

She slid in slowly, and the high choking sound that emanated from Seijuurou nearly got her off immediately. She paused, they both caught their breath, and then he answered her.

“Fuck, babe, you’re damn right I do, you’re so hot. Unh-” He bit his lip as Gou began driving her hips forward and back, slowly and deeply.

“I love your - your - _fuck_ \- shit, okay, I… fuck. I love your ass, you know that, it’s so fucking _nice_ , your legs are so nice, you’re just so cute. Ah - !” He bit down on his fist, breathing erratically. “Your… your face is so cute, your hair’s amazing, you’ve got… ah… got the perfect bod, seriously, babe. Unnnh, harder, come on, harder.”

Gou, flushed and perspiring, relished the praise. She had filled out since high school, and that made her self conscious sometimes, but she knew Seijuurou meant it when he said she looked hot. Having this centerfold-worthy athlete below her, babbling over what a “babe” she was, was definitely gratifying.

“You’ve got an amazing rack, too… your tits are so nice…” he was saying now, and Gou leaned over him.

“Crunch those abs and you can suck them, big boy,” she laughed, gripping his hips.

Seijuurou accepted the challenge. Hunching forward, one hand behind him to help prop him up, he reached the other to cup Gou’s breast and bring his mouth to it. Gou gasped softly into a groan and rolled her hips into Seijuurou deeper. It was an awkward position, but it felt nice and they maintained it heroically. Gou brought one hand between them to stroke Seijuurou just enough to keep him on the edge.

“Gou, babe, I’m close - I’m - ”

Gou slowly pulled her hand away and stilled her hips. Seijuurou began to protest but she shook her head.

“Not like this,” she said, “I can’t get enough leverage to go hard enough.”

Seijuurou’s face lit up. “What do you want to do?”

Gou rose, adjusted her cock, and stretched her neck. “Come on,” she said, helping him to his feet, “can you stand? I want you against this wall.”

Seijuurou’s knees shook as he approached the wall, but he powered through. “Shit, really? That is so hot.”

“Spread your hands and your feet,” Gou prompted, leaning him forward. “Get low or I won’t be able to reach.”

“Yes ma’am,” replied Seijuurou, leaning forward and wagging his ass at Gou. She smacked it and he laughed in surprise.

“Okay,” she said, “I’m gonna slide in again.”

He hissed as she did, back muscles rippling in a way Gou admired more than aesthetically. She tentatively wrapped both hands around his hip bones and pulled herself forward. Seijuurou gasped. She could get a lot further in this way.

Gou tried to keep a manageable pace, she really did, but it didn’t last for long. Seijuurou’s groans and yelps goaded her on, and when she found the exact angle that made him lose it, she stopped any pretense of holding back.

“You wanted harder?” she said through clenched teeth. “I’ll give you harder, pretty boy.”

“Fuck - yeah, Gou, yes, yesss - ”

Gou slammed into him, hard and fast as she could. His noises had ceased to form words and were now mostly a long moan punctuated by her own jarring rhythm. Finally she reached one of her gloved hands, still wet with lubricant, to grip his cock. In almost no time Seijuurou’s hips were spasming forward and come streaked the floor and wall.

Without preamble, Seijuurou’s knees gave out. He slid off her dick and slumped onto the floor, barely catching himself on his arms.

“That… that was…” he fumbled blearily, mouth slack, limbs weak. “Holy shit.”

Gou herself was breathing hard and shaking a little. Her abs and thighs burned. Her harness was soaked with a mixture of lube and her own wet.

“Baby,” she began, a little weakly, “baby, how are you feeling?”

“Holy shit.”

She managed half a grin, and then stepped out of her harness, dropping it on the floor. She tossed her dirty gloves beside it. They were going to have to mop anyway.

“Here,” she said, “roll onto your back.”

Seijuurou did, blinking up at her slowly and curiously. When she began to crawl over him, legs on either side of his shoulders, realization dawned and he broke into a grin.

“Ready to switch?” Gou breathed, hovering inches above his chin.

“Hell yeah,” declared Seijuurou, bringing his arms up and pulling Gou’s wet cunt onto his waiting tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> adult!Gou would look so hot in the [sasha harness](https://www.myspare.com/product/sasha) tho.
> 
> I kind of wanted them to high-five at the end but I couldn't work it in. Maybe on the edit I'll make it happen.


End file.
